dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gowasu
|FirstApp = Anime: "Expose Black's True Identity! To the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" Manga: ""Future" Trunks' Past" |Race = Shinjin |Gender = |Date of death = Age 780 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 10 |FamConnect = Future Gowasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Zamasu (former apprentice) Zeno (superior) Universe 6 Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Old Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Universe 10 God of Destruction (life link) }} Gowasu is the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 and Zamasu's former master. Appearance Gowasu is an elderly Shinjin with light, yellow, wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white hair in the style of a mohawk flipped to the side. He wears a gray and yellow coat with a violet long-sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara, the decoration of the Supreme Kais. Personality As an experienced, elderly, and wise Supreme Kai, he respects all living creatures, both good and bad. He is open at recognizing the proper place and role of the Supreme Kais, which are the Gods of Creation, is watching and caring for the balance of the universe, creating life without interfering directly with it thus being neutral in their internal affairs. He also acknowledges that only the Gods of Destruction are allowed to eliminate life in their respective jurisdiction. He repeatedly tries telling his pupil Zamasu that mortals need to be raised and looked after when Zamasu asks if mortals would be better off destroyed, explaining that it is their purpose. Multiple times, Gowasu has shown frustration with Zamasu's behavior and reluctance, such as his silence after explaining their duties to mortals and his hostility towards Goku after being defeated by him. He, along with other Supreme Kai, fear the power of Gods of Destruction, as when he comments on Goku's power rivaling Beerus', he apologizes when he sees it agitated Beerus. He also likes to make a joke every once in a while, showing he has a sense of humor. His personality stands in sharp contrast to that of Zamasu, in the understanding that gods are not infallible to that of even the mortals. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga He is shown to be with Zamasu drinking tea that Zamasu made, saying that it is delicious. He then tells him about his responsibilities as a Supreme Kai, watching over everything in their universe, including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that their duties are to create, not interfering with creation. Zamasu asks if Gowasu wants him to look past the mortal's mistakes and Gowasu tells him to watch over and raise them, explaining that it's their purpose. Gowasu grows frustrated when Zamasu is silent and shows reluctance, repeatedly imploring him for a response. Zamasu replies, accepting his duty to creation and mortals. Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up, with Goku asking Zamasu for a fight, but is then stopped by Beerus. Beerus then tells them about someone who is similar to Goku, and how he has a Time Ring. Gowasu then shows them their Time Rings and how they are all accounted for. He then watches Zamasu's fight with Goku. Surprised by Goku's transformation to Super Saiyan 2, and how he fought Beerus and survived, even marveling at how Goku's power rivals Beerus'. Goku overpowers Zamasu, winning their fight and Gowasu reprimands Zamasu for being hostile towards Goku. Beerus, Whis, and Goku soon leave, with Gowasu wondering if Zamasu's distrust for humans has past, unaware it has only increased. Gowasu and Zamasu become aware of the humans on the planet Babari while sitting and having tea. With Zamasu advocating for their destruction, Gowasu asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act, not the Supreme Kais. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Babari, passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be a Kaioshin for the time being. Gowasu makes sure Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Babari where Gowasu comments on their move toward a peaceful society before a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens. At a later time, Gowasu and Zamasu further spectate the Barbarians, when one appears behind them and attacks. Despite Gowasu's protests, Zamasu uses his Energy Blade to kill it. Back at the Sacred World of the Kais, Gowasu berates him, telling him he could have lead a change within the Barbarians. Later, Gowasu is watching Goku's battle with Hit during the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, also telling Zamasu about the Super Dragon Balls when the apprentice asked about them. The next morning, Gowasu noticed Zamasu was gone after finishing his tea. Sometime later, Beerus, his attendant, Goku, and Universe 7's Supreme Kai visited his home, concerned of his well-being. They then ask about Zamasu and his thoughts of bringing "justice" to the world in which Gowasu claims that Zamasu was concerned about the topic for a long time but that he finally is in peace with his thoughts and never wishes to distrust humans again. Just then, Zamasu suddenly appears ready to serve Gowasu tea. Zamasu is then seen reintroducing the people to himself and asks why they are here. Gowasu tells him that they were looking for Zamasu. Beerus then claims that it is because Goku wanted to fight Zamasu again, refusing the God's orders. However, the group told the Kais that they would leave, as they did not want to disturb their tea time. Before they left, Beerus's attendant gave them a little gift, tea and sweets from a planet from Universe 7, Earth. Gowasu then thanked the attendant and the group left. Zamasu gives him green tea, which surprised Gowasu, as it was a different kind of tea than the one his apprentice usually serves him. However, he notes it has a good fragrance and drinks it. Eventually, Gowasu is killed when Zamasu cuts him from behind with his energy blade. Watching this, Whis uses Temporal Do-Over to rewind time and thwarts Zamasu's attack, undoing Gowasu's death. With the right evidence, the Universe 7 group confront Zamasu and explain everything to Gowasu. Cornered, Zamasu prepares to attack Goku, but he is intercepted and instantly destroyed by Beerus. Gowasu silently speaks Zamasu's name as he laments on how his apprentice had to die for his horrible actions. :;These events are from the original natural flow of time of the present timeline In the original natural flow of time before Future Trunks traveled back and disrupted the main timeline's time stream, Zamasu killed Gowasu and stole his Potara Earrings and Time Ring. These events were erased from existence when Whis reversed time and Beerus destroyed Zamasu before he could fulfill them. :;End of events from original natural flow of time of the present timeline Gowasu, later have a meeting with Beerus and Whis, about Zamasu's continued actions in the alternate timeline upon learning from Beerus and Whis that all gods in Future Trunks' timeline, including Beerus's counterpart are killed single handedly by Zamasu, whom Gowasu, Whis and even Beerus thought with Zamasu's death may cause the change on the future but actually just an alternate reality of the time fabric Future Trunks is in, Gowasu then take the responsibility to punish his student since he's the one who took Zamasu as his apprentice with agreement that something must be done over the matter. Gowasu then finds the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 and asks him to accompany him to the future where Goku Black and Future Zamasu are. While there, he proceeds to berate the two Zamasus for their immoral actions. while being told by Goku that their world's Zamasu is actually in a form of Goku Black, who came from an unaltered timeline on using his Time Ring to prevent his fate altered. At first, he believe that Future Trunks' timeline still have Super Dragon Balls to restore the world and revived the fallen Future Gods, but horrified in despair when he learn from his former apprentice that he already destroyed those balls after Future Zamasu fulfill his wish for immortality Black along Future Zamasu attempts to kill the both of them, but Goku and Vegeta step in to save them. Goku then asks why they are there, but Supreme Kai of Universe 7 says he doesn't know, and that Gowasu was insistent on him being present. Vegeta then demands that both of the Supreme Kais leave, having done what they came to do, but both Kais deny, saying they wish to see the following battle through to the end. All he can do is to support Goku and his allies defeating the two iterations of Zamasu for good. As the battle between Fusion Zamasu and Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks wages on, he and the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 watch Fusion Zamasu's form become unstable. When the Supreme Kai asks Gowasu why Zamasu has become monstrous and does not heal his right side, Gowasu explains that Future Zamasu's immortal body and Goku Black's mortal body are interfering, causing a delay and hinderence of his regeneration abilities, and along with this, he notes that the mutation displays his internal insanity in the contradictions of gods and mortals, and why mortals would have bodies so similar to the gods. In order to defeat Fusion Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fused with warning from Gowasu that only Supreme Kais are meant to fuse forever with the potara. Vegito instantly transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue form to combat the immortal god in a last ditch effort to stop him once and for all. Though Future Trunks manage to severed Fusion Zamasu with a Spirit Sword from the help of other surviving humanity, Fusion Zamasu's essence spreads throughout the entire universe, including to the main present universe in the form of a bodiless entity and killing the remaining humanity, as Gowasu realized that Zamasu wants to be a part of reality in the form of "justice and order", which neutralizes Ki energy against the Ki of mortals who oppose his rule. Though there is no hope left, Goku manages to use a button Zen-Oh gave to him to summon Future Zen-Oh, at the cost of sacrificing Future Trunks' universe to kill Fusion Zamasu for good, with Gowasu and East Supreme Kai escapes with the Time Ring first, while Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and the sole survivors of the alternate future universes, Future Mai and Future Trunks escapes in the Time Machine. After returning to present, Gowasu is advised by Beerus to choose disciple carefully if they have a killing instinct or not, as Gowasu agreed. Back in Universe 10, Gowasu once again locks up the Time Rings to make sure it never fall into the wrong hands like Zamasu did back in the unaltered main present universe. Power As a Supreme Kai, and the mentor of Zamasu, Gowasu is strong, though the true scope of his power is left unmentioned. Techniques and special abilities * Flight - The ability to use ki to take flight. *'Telekinesis' - Gowasu is shown to have the ability to move objects without touching them. *'One Hand of Revelation' (天啓の一手) - Gowasu's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Energy Shield' - He is seen using this ability with Universe 7's Supreme Kai in order to protect Bulma, Future Mai and the Time Machine from being destroyed by the bodiless Zamasu. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Gowasu makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Voice actors * Japanese: Tetsuo Goto Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h46m03s561.png|Gowasu observing vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h46m42s819.png|Gowasu Observing Crystal Ball vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h44m59s461.png|Gowasu References Site Navigation pl:Kaiōshin Dziesiątego Wszechświata es:Gowas Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support